Albus Potter and the Seven Secrets of Merlin
by Tallielle
Summary: Harry's son Albus is going off to Hogwarts for the first time and taking along with him a longing for adventure. What will he do when he finds himself smack dab in the middle of an adventure of Harry Potter like proportions?
1. The Mysterious Girl in Compartment 15

All was well, but still Harry looked into the billowing steam clouds that followed the Hogwarts express. A sense of uneasiness had settled in the bottom of his stomach, but he just passed it off as being in relation to watching his favorite child's face disappear into the distance. Harry knew that he wasn't supposed to have a favorite, and he made excuses to himself about it every now and then. He told himself that they were each his favorite for different reasons; James for being so like the Weasley twins, with his exorbitant sense of mischief and skill for trickery, Lily for being a sweet and curious little firecracker, and Albus for being....well, so like he had been when he was younger. Maybe that was precisely why Albus was his favorite and he also had a feeling it was why he still felt uneasy after the train had wandered around the corner and started it's journey to Hogwarts.

Still, he mouthed something that looked like "Constant vigilance, Albus", into the void where both his sons had gone before he felt Ginny lightly squeeze his arm. Taking that as his signal, he joined hands with his wife and daughter and left platform 9 and ¾ behind.

On the Hogwart's Express, James and his friends had found compartment 15, which just so happened to be the trolley that Rose and Albus were sitting in. James once again proceeded to torment Albus.

James was still stuck on the Slytherin issue and was standing in the compartment and pointing at his brother.

He sniggered before he said, "You know what I bet the next headline of the Daily Prophet will be Al? Behold! The youngest Potter boy becomes a SLYTHERIN!"

Color rushed to Albus' cheeks and he started to say, "But dad said----" But he couldn't get his sentence out over the howling of James and his two companions. Rose was being squished against the window by James, and her eyes were glinting angrily at him. She looked as if she was trying to form a sentence, but was simply too enraged to do it.

James, a bit flustered that he wasn't getting a grand reaction from his younger brother, proceeded to stick his face right in Albus'.

"Slytherin, Al. You'll be in with those slimy sons of snakes...the house that Tom Riddle was in...."

This did get to Albus and he could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. His fists were clenched in sweaty balls at his side, and angry tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He'd been so excited to go to Hogwarts this morning and now James was ruining it for him. His older brother seemed to take sport in tormenting him and poor Albus hadn't a clue why. He was about to scream at Albus to bugger off when another unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"You are the Potter who should have been the Slytherin, James. It seems to me like you'd do anything to get what you want. Your goal now is to get a rise out of your brother and I can see you are getting very frustrated that it's not working. I dare say I don't think you'll give up until you get him really riled. Personally, my advice is to come off it and go back to your own compartment."

The voice was coming from behind a very large and old looking volume of

"Hogwarts: A History" in the corner of the compartment next to Albus. The only part of the girl you could see above it was a mop of smooth dark waves and the only thing below were the immaculate robes ending in two rather dainty feet.

James was turning a shade of red that almost matched the color of his flaming hair. He elbowed the handsome dark haired boy on his right, who had let out a small bark of laughter at the girl's sharp words and then turned to address of the cover of "Hogwarts: A History".

"Who are you to be telling me I should have been a Slytherin? And what if I want to sit in this compartment and spend time with my brother anyway?"

Albus rolled his eyes at the statement. James' idea of spending time with him was incessantly torturing him in someway or another. Sometimes, in a rare moment, James would be tender to him and Albus knew when it came down to it his older brother would stick up for him, but he couldn't help feeling there was a more sinister emotion behind James' tormenting remarks.

The girl behind the book cleared her throat and then lowered the tome ever so slightly, so James could see the bridge of her nose and a set of brilliant blue eyes. She fixed him with a piercing stare and said, with what sounded like a smirk in her voice, "Last time I checked it wasn't cool for second years to hang out with first years. At least that seems to be the general opinion of that attractive Hufflepuff you were ogling before, James. I think she just walked past the compartment."

James quickly jumped up and dragged his two friends with him. His promptness wasn't only because of the hot embarrassment that was now creeping up the back of his neck but it was also because of the peculiar feeling the girl's eyes had given him. He felt like his entire history of wrongdoing had been exposed to her and she was examining every sin he had ever committed. He had felt as if she could see _through_ him. Her blue eyes had cut into him as surely and sharply as Godric Gryffindor's sword had lopped off Nagini's head. Before he left the compartment, he shot a scathing look at Albus and Rose and then slammed shut the door behind him.

Rose fixed a rather confused but grateful stare at the girl behind the book and said, "Thank you." just as Albus asked curiously, "So who are you anyway?"

The girl behind the book turned a page noisily and then put the volume down. This revealed a pretty but sharp featured face that held two of the bluest eyes Albus had ever seen. The girl's ebony curls fell just past her shoulders and served to make her complexion look more glowingly pale than it already was. Albus had a fleeting thought that the girl sitting next to him was very beautiful.

Something made Rose giggle a bit in the seat across from him and Albus only realized that he had been staring after Rose addressed him in an amused tone.

"Albus, your mouth is hanging open."

"Oh, right sorry."

The girl let this exchange smoothly pass between the cousins before she spoke.

"My name is Athena Morgana LeFay, and it is a pleasure to meet you both. I am also going to be a first year at Hogwarts."

Though the girl spoke in a quite a formal fashion, Albus couldn't help but notice her tone was a great deal warmer than it had been when she had been scolding James and he was grateful for it.

Just as she finished her introduction and gave them a small smile the lunch trolley clattered toward their compartment. Rose bought a stack of cauldron cakes and a chocolate frog, Athena oddly enough bought nothing, and since Albus wasn't very hungry he decided that just a single chocolate frog would suit him. As soon as he opened it he shoved it hastily in his mouth before it could start moving. Rose had decided to eat her chocolate frog as well and stopped in the middle of an animated conversation about Hogwarts that she had gotten into with Athena.

"Look, Albus!" Rose excitedly exclaimed, "I got your Dad's card!"

Albus looked at the card in her outstretched hand and indeed did see his father blinking back at him from the card.

"Who'd you get?"

Albus looked down at his own card and was surprised to see his namesake before him. Albus Dumbledore looked up at him from the chocolate frog card, his twinkling blue eyes boring unmercifully into him. Albus had a sudden thought that there was something unusually familiar about that gaze before Athena, who had been staring out the window quickly rounded on him.

"Could I please have that?" she asked politely and with what Albus thought was a rather apologetic looking smile.

Before he could even get his "Er---sure" out of his mouth she had daintily procured the card from his hand.

Athena turned to Rose and said, "He got Albus Dumbledore, one of the cards I am missing from my collection."

Rose looked at her incredulously.

"You collect chocolate frog cards?"

Deadpan, Athena answered, "Yes."

And that is when the three of them dissolved into fits of laughter. They knew she was telling a fib, they simply didn't know why. And even though this was cause for wonder and suspicion upon the cousin's part, there had been something extremely humorous in the way she had answered. Their fits of laughter seemed to break the remaining tension that had existed between the cousins and their new acquaintance.

"So, are you excited for the sorting?" Rose asked, aglow with possibility as she nervously cast a glance at the descending dusk outside the window, checking if they were close.

Athena frowned fleetingly before answering, which Albus couldn't help but think to be a particularly odd thing to do when talking about getting sorted into Houses. He thought the whole thing would be dreadfully exciting, though he had to admit he was a bit nervous as well.

"I've heard the sorting hat has added a few things to his opening salutations." Athena said rather darkly.

Albus' eyes brows shot up into his mop of unruly black hair.

"Like what?"

Athena sighed and Albus had a briefly odd thought that she looked a bit like someone he knew when she sighed in that particular manner.

"I really can't say," she said in hushed tones, "Apparently it makes some people a little uncomfortable."

Rose shifted anxiously in her seat. In fact it was more of a squirm.

"Oh." She said curtly, reminding Albus of her mother, "Well I guess we'll see then won't we? What house do you think I'll get sorted into?" The discomfort had passed and the enthusiasm was back. At the sound of the eagerness in his cousin's voice, Albus could feel his own excitement swirling within him, despite his brother's earlier teasing.

Athena peered intently at her with her peculiar eyes and seemed to throw something around in her head for a bit before answering.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw I think," she offered a kind smile, "upon first impressions anyway."

Rose seemed contently smug with this and then back in her seat.

Albus craned towards Athena his eyes wide and glittering.

"What about me?"

"Certainly you are no Slytherin," Athena snorted, "But with you I honestly say I haven't a clue."

"Oh." Al slumped back in his seat, but perked up a little when Athena smiled at him and leaned forward.

"But don't worry I am sure the sorting hat will sort you out, after all that is what it is for!"

Before they knew it, the cousin's and their mysterious friend where dissolved into giggles again.

As the ride wore on Al noticed that more students were making their way from compartment to compartment but none were actually coming in theirs, they were only stopping to stare. He thought he saw his father's name mouthed in reverence by a couple of the students that stopped to gawk and fidgeted a bit in his seat because all of the eyes looking at him made him uncomfortable. He had the brief thought that his father must have felt the a little bit like this on his first train ride to Hogwarts. The thought comforted him in an odd way and the three companions engaged in happy conversation until the compartment door opened.

They all stopped, stunned for a moment before a smile wound it's way across Albus' face.

"Victoire!" he sniggered at her, "I can't believe you and Teddy..."

"Oh, put a lid on it Al!" she proclaimed good-naturedly and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Hullo V," Rose exclaimed softly, not shying away when her older cousin leaned over to plant a kiss on her head.

"Who's your new friend?" the beautiful 7th year asked curiously, peering at the girl that sat nest to Albus, the top of her black trussed head once again buried in "Hogwarts; A History."

Once again Athena's strange blue eyes popped over the top of the heavy book, followed by the rest of her fine featured face.

"Athena Morgana LeFay. It is very nice to meet you."

Albus noticed something flicker in his older cousin's eyes.

"Merlin's beard! LeFay? You wield a powerful last name."

Athena's mouth twitched a little bit and she shrugged.

"I believe my branch is only distantly related to the LeFay's of Avalon."

Rose started to chitter excitedly about not having made the obvious connection before but Albus' mind was elsewhere.

Morgana LeFay, yes, he remembered Aunt Hermoine telling him something about her once. What had it been? She had been a famous student of Merlin's, half sibling to King Arthur. And the LeFay family was the only wizarding line to know of Merlin's seven secrets.

"BLIMEY!" he suddenly shouted, very loudly and stopped whatever conversation had been carrying on while he had been lost in thought. He suddenly realized every member of the party in his trolley was peering at him expectantly.

"Oh sorry." he muttered and then fixed his gaze onto Athena.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Albus started to ask the question that had been eating inside of him for the past two minutes, "So Merlin---"

Athena cut him off right away, "If I knew any of the Seven Secrets I couldn't tell anyway because it would become too much of a liability for myself and my family. As far as I know there is one secret hidden in each family branch. I am not a secret keeper, on Merlin's grave." She added for extra measure to ward off their disbelieving stares.

"Well whether you are or you aren't I would sure like to have a LeFay in my house!" Victoire told her before turning to her cousins, "And of course another Potter and another Weasley too. But you must promise to be on your best behavior! I will be your Headgirl after all. Gather your things, the train's pulling into Hogsmeade! I have to run and change into my school robes!" she said rather breathlessly. Then, with a wink, "See you all at the Gryffindor table."

Rose was still shaking her head, "I can't believe I didn't make the connection. Mum would be so disappointed in me---"

"Oh come off it Roe. I am sure poor Athena is tired of putting up with all of that Merlin's seven secret business from people anyway. Come on, we're here!"

With that, the trio jostled out onto the platform at Hogsmeade and took their first steps towards their first year at Hogwarts and their first great adventure.


	2. The Sorting Hat Incident

Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat Incident

"Firs' years! Firs years over here!" came a booming, jovial voice that was joyfully familiar to Albus.

"Hagrid!" Rose crowed happily, but then wrinkled her nose. "Right, that means we have to take those tiny boats across that dreadful lake!"

Albus waved a hand at his cousin. "Oh tosh Rose! I don't think it will be that bad. Ask Hagrid if you can sit up in his boat with him.

While Albus was reassuring Rose the two cousins had not noticed that Athena had stopped and stiffened next to them, her eyes fixed on the carriages that the upper-year students were busy clambering into.

The pair turned around when they realized she hadn't started walking with them.

"Athena, come on! We have to ride in the boats. I'm sure it would be easier and quicker just to take a carriage but---"

She cut him off with the wave of a hand and said, "I know, we need to take longer to get to Hogwarts than they do in order to enter at the correct time for the sorting." She gave one last hard stare in the direction of the carriages and then pulled up to Albus' side.

Together they headed down the steep bank of the lake, where several other first year students had already made their way over to the hulking form of Hagrid.

"Hullo," Albus thought her heard a small tow headed boy who was standing by Hagrid chirp, "It's Harry Potter's youngest son and his cousin Rose."

The gathering mill of people turned their eyes to the approaching threesome and Albus felt a slow hot rush start to crawl up the back of his neck.

He bobbed his head awkwardly when he reached the bank.

"Hi." He shrugged.

"Hopefully yer nicer than yer older sibling." Albus whirred to face the light Scottish voice that had addressed him from behind and found himself almost nose to nose with a slight girl with intense green eyes and, oddly enough, nearly perfect teeth.

"Abigail Smith." She stuck out her hand, "It is nice to make eye contact with you."

He smiled and shook her hand but then said, "How do you know about my older brother?"

She shrugged. "My older sister Connie says he's an absolute bully. Thinks he should have been in Slytherin." She bit her lip here, "But the sorting hat never makes mistakes right?"

"It's not likely, but my mum told me that everyone has traits in them somewhere that fit each house and that it is the ones that the hat senses most strongly in you that determines your house." Said a large and confident looking boy to Albus' right who quickly introduced himself as Blake Sharp.

"All right Firs' years!" Hagrid roared above the murmuring, milling crowd of anxious children, "start heading towards the boats so we can get across the lake. Watch yer step---it's a little foggy tonight so the trip might be half unpleasant." Hagrid smiled broadly here and the swirling mass of bodies started to pick their way to the edge of the lake.

"Of course it will be unpleasant," Albus heard a voice emit from a boy that he immediately recognized as a Malfoy, "We are going to be stuck going across this stinkin' seaweed hole with an overgrown screw up like you."

"Excuse me," he heard Athena's voice interject smoothly, "But didn't your parents ever teach you any sort of manners or social skill?"

"Shove it, beak face!" Scorpius barked back at her.

"Look whose calling the cauldron black!" Albus heard Rose intone sharply.

Then a quiet and hazy young boys voice rose from the fog, " I really don't think you want to be doing that Scorpius," it suggested in a kind manner, "that girl is a LeFay."

Through the mist to his right, Albus swore he could see Scorpius' face blanch a whiter shade of pale (if that was possible) and then redden suddenly. The effeminate boy then retreated into the oncoming crowd of people and probably back to the sides of his toadies. If there was anything that Albus had learned from his father's stories it was that a Malfoy always had to have toadies.

"Thanks, Lorcan." He heard Rose say faintly before he climbed into the nearest boat.

Hagrid took a boat to himself, despite Rose's protests (he had told her that she had to "bond" with other first years) and the other students split up into groups of five and piled into the boats.

We Albus looked about he found himself in a boat with Abigail, Blake, Scorpius (unfortunately), a boy with a pinched face that looked like he was glued to Scorpius' side (also unfortunate) and a thickly bespectacled and hiccoughy auburn haired girl.

"Great," Scorpius drawled, "We're stuck in a boat with another Weasley Potter mutant."

The boy at Scorpius' side said nothing, he only stared at Albus and his gaze made the boy feel rather uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you---hiccough---lay---hiccough----off, Scorpius? We all wouldn't ---hiccough---be here----hiccough----if it wasn't for his mum and dad."

Scorpius shot her a disdainful look, "And that is precisely why I cast the hiccoughing hex on you back on the train, Merloize. I can't believe I have to put up with you----just because our parents are friends."

The girl named Merloize sighed and turned to Albus and company, who had been relatively silent for the first half of the boat ride.

"So what is it---hiccough---like----hiccough----to have----hiccough----Harry and Ginny Potter as your parents?"

The boy at Scorpius' side finally spoke, in a low and exasperated voice.

"I absolutely can't stand the sound of her incessant hiccoughing anymore." Albus saw him remove his wand from his robes. He pointed it in Merloize's direction.

"Finite Incantatem." He sounded bored. Merloize's hiccoughs instantly stopped. The boy's wand retreated back into the folds of his robes.

Merloize blinked gratefully, and Albus thought she looked a bit like an owl on account of the fact that her eyes were magnified a bit by her glasses lenses.

"Thanks Lex." She offered to the dark, pinched faced boy. Albus wondered how he had known the spell, but didn't ask.

Lex sneered, "I didn't do it to alleviate you." He barked, "You were getting annoying."

Merloize turned back to Albus and looked at him expectantly.

"Um---er---" he squirmed uncomfortably, "It's cool I guess. They are pretty normal."

Blake snorted at his side, "Yeah, about as normal as seeing a chimaera traipsing about the grounds of Hogwarts in the middle of the day."

"Uff." Blake emitted the tiny sound as Abigial elbowed him in the side. Picking up on Albus' discomfort, she quickly changed the subject.

"So have you heard of the sorting hat's new ceremony?"

At once there was an eerie silence in the boat and all eyes were directed towards Abigail.

Abigail, Albus noticed, was not deterred to have four other sets of eyes on her.

"Apparently it has added some sort of..." her eyes slipped to Albus, "tribute. My sister won't tell me anything more. She only told me to be prepared."

The boat grew quiet again and Albus watched as a soft cloud drifted over the crescent moon, the fog and the moon's now distorted glow making Hogwart's castle look almost like a ghostly fortress. Many things on the outside of Hogwarts had been restored to their previous glory, (Albus knew this from pictures Harry had shown him) but other things appeared to be brand new. The battlements high on one tower seemed a bit less ancient than the rest and the new fixtures on the gigantic doors glowed in the moonlight. He wondered if the repairs stood out to the other students as well. They were a reminder of the things that had happened almost two decades ago---

"Look, the Weasley girl looks like she is about to be sick!" Lex sniggered at the Malfoy boy and pointed at the boat drifting next to them. Albus looked at his cousin and had to admit, she did look a bit green.

Scorpius leaned over the boat and pretended to study Rose with utmost interest. Then he shrugged and turned back to Lex.

"I think that's just how her face looks." He leaned back over the edge of the boat and shrieked, "Weak stomach, Weasley?"

Just then, the boat slipped into the underground harbour and bumped lightly on the shore. Upon and look from Albus, Abigail shifted and then got up quickly, purposely rocking the boat to one side as she scrambled to the shore. Scorpius splashed head first into the murky shallows.

"Sorry," she scoffed over her shoulder and then looked at Albus, Blake and Merloize. "Let's go!"

"HEY, I CAN'T SWIM!" Scorpius bellowed, flailing in the mud.

"Stand up." Lex drawled at him, shaking his head.

"POTTER!" he screamed as he made his way to shore, his robes dripping mud, "As soon as you get a head of house they will be told right away!"

Once they were all on shore, Hagrid led them up onto the grounds and into the great shadow that Hogwarts cast. Before he knew it, Albus was standing at the outside door. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of how many souls had been lost on the spot he was standing.

"Welcome to 'Ogwarts! If you step this way, a very special Professor is going ta meet us soon as we get inside." Hagrid's eyes slipped over to the fuming Scorpius and Albus thought he saw the giant fight back a chuckle.

"What happened ta yuh?" he boomed, his eyes twinkling.

"Potter", Scorpius gesticulated in his general direction, "And his two cronies pushed me in the lake."

"Personally, I didn't see anyone lay a hand on him." Athena's bright voice chirped as she pulled up next to the foursome, Rose in tow.

"Blake, Abigail, Merloize, I would like you to meet my cousin, Rose Weasley and our friend Athena LeFay."

Albus felt all three of his new friends stiffen beside him for a second and then they started to chatter excitedly in low, whispering voices.

Athena shrugged and then held up bother her hands, shaking her head.

"There is no Fidelius charm cast on me. I am not a Secret Keeper. I know, that makes me much less interesting."

"But still," this from Merloize, "You ARE a LeFay correct? I thought your whole family was obliterated in the first war with---with---You Know Who." Despite the fact that the Dark Wizard had been gone for almost twenty years, Merlioze's voice still got low and breathy when she alluded to him. Like most of the other children in the wizarding community, she had still been brought up not to utter his name.

"We went into hiding, all seven branches of us. It wasn't easy apparently. I have been told because of this we are now scattered about the world. My parents were the only ones to chance moving back to England after the second war."

Albus thought he remembered Arthur Weasley saying something in reference to this when Albus had been younger, but couldn't exactly remember what it was at the moment.

Hagrid led the gaggle of first years into the courtyard and Albus found himself suddenly surrounded by sounds of awe as they all took in the sight before them. The medium sized and happily chattering group then followed the groundskeeper up the steps and into the brightly light entrance hall.

The sight of a familiar face quickly soothed Albus' nerves. Neville Longbottom was waiting to greet the first years in the corridor.

"Here's all of them." Hagrid commented, "A right feisty group too, if I say so mehself." Albus thought he saw Hagrid cast a wink in his direction before wandering off, but in the end he chalked it up to his imagination.

"I'm sure Hagrid already gave you a warm welcome, but I would like to offer my own. Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House. I will explain more to you about what is about to occur when we reach the great hall." He turned around and gestured for the horde to follow. "One more thing," he called back into the multitude, and Albus knew he detected a chuckle in the Professor's voice, "If you don't know already, the staircases move. Don't be alarmed, I'll guide you through it."

There were a couple of alarmed gasps, but overall the group of first years seemed to be expecting such things as moving staircases and the like out of Hogwarts Castle. Though many teetered and scuffled their way up the staircases, Albus found his way up just fine, due in part to Neville's excellent coaching. Because of Neville's guidance, all of the first years made it up the staircases unscathed.

As they approached the large doors to the Great Hall, Albus looked behind him and caught Scorpius' eye. The boy gave him a scowl that would have put his father to shame. Albus noticed that someone had cleaned up Scorpius' robes, which was a rather odd detail, but he shrugged it off as the great doors in front of him groaned and swung inwards, revealing the splendor beyond.

Neville let all the students coo in excitement before holding both of his hands to them and addressing them with a smile.

"Now, I am sure most of you know that there are four houses, but for those of you that don't...." Neville launched himself into a diatribe explaining each of the houses of Hogwarts and Albus felt himself drifting away from Neville's voice.

"Upon entrance you will be sorted into your houses straight away and dinner will be served shortly after. Don't forget to find your table after the sorting hat is through with you." He punctuated this with a chuckle, no doubt remembering some first years who upon being sorted had stood dumbfounded by the sorting stool.

"I'll come back for you as soon as I check that the Hall is ready for you to enter. Don't think you can get away with anything in the ten minutes I am gone though. Mr. Filch will make sure that you stay well behaved. You might want to straighten your robes."

For some reason Neville had looked straight at Albus and his assembled group before he disappeared into the clamber of the Hall, shutting the doors behind him. Inwardly, Albus sighed. Everyone always assumed he would be the trouble making type due in large part to his family legacy. He did after all come from the same bloodline as the chief Marauder James Potter as well as the two biggest pranksters that Hogwarts had ever seen, George and Fred Weasley. And, he caught Scorpius' eye again, he guessed he hadn't done himself any good in shirking that reputation earlier when he had encouraged Athena to tip him into the water. He let his gaze slip to where she was waiting anxiously on his right. Despite her obvious nerves she winked at him. Albus suddenly got a feeling that she probably would have made sure Scorpius ended up in the water anyway, without or without his encouragement.

"GHOSTS!" this was a shriek from a Muggle-born girl named Priscilla and Albus let his gaze follow her finger to the spot where Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar were floating, deep in what seemed like pleasant conversation.

"There you are!" Albus heard Nearly Headless Nick proclaim excitedly. When the Gryffindor ghost's misty for started to float towards him, he realized that the almost decapitated apparition had been addressing him.

"I hope to see both of you in Gryffindor!" he exclaimed, indicating him in Rose in a foggy gesture. He suddenly stopped and floated quietly in place for a couple seconds, looking at Athena. "And you," he said softly pointing at her, "you're also a Gryffindor by blood, are you not?"

Athena bobbed her head silently.

"I am glad you come from _that_ branch of the LeFay family and not the others." Nearly Headless Nick said rather darkly, before rejoining the Fat Friar and making his way through the wall into the Great Hall.

The doors of the Great Hall opened once again and Neville blundered back out into the corridor. He gave a nod to Filch, who sunk back into the shadows.

"They're ready for you." For some reason Albus thought he looked rather flustered, but the look soon passed and he beamed down at them, "Be prepared for many surprises. Follow me." Without another word step forward into the Great Hall.

Behind him the first years scampered about nervously, trying to arrange themselves into some semblance of two lines. This was rather difficult because Neville, being rather long legged, had a magnificent stride and many of the children found themselves scrambling to keep up. Albus barely dodged Priscilla as she hurtled towards the back of the line, not realizing the hat sorted in alphabetical order.

"I think I like the sky better when seen from this vantage point." He heard Rose whisper behind him and he looked up, taking in the foggy splendor that was spread out above. Coldly glittering stars darted in and out of the fog, looking like silver fire flies, and just above the Gryffindor table the moon hung haphazardly, like a gleaming white sickle.

Albus lowered his gaze from the ceiling to the table on the dias, and craned to see if he could pick out any teachers that he knew. He was pleased that he recognized many of them. There was Professor Slughorn (whom Albus had been forewarned about), portly and rather dated looking, exactly as his parents and James had described him. Next to him was the owlish Professor Trelawney with her far away look and gigantic spectacles. Next to Trelawney sat the slight figure of Professor Flitwick, the tip of his hat just poking up over the table. Albus thought he might be sitting on a pile of books.

His heart suddenly skipped a beat. There, perched like a feline in the Headmaster's great carved chair, sat Minerva McGonagall. This thoroughly confused Albus, since her retirement last year had been news for weeks. When asked why she had stepped down from the position of Headmistress she had simply replied that she was "getting on in years" and "did not wish to die in the post because of the traumatic effect that it would have on the school." Of course Rita Skeeter had run an article with the heading, "Minerva McGonagall: Finally losing her marbles?"

Albus frowned at the thought of the steely witch ever dying. When Minerva McGonagall did finally pass to the next world it would not only be a blow to the institution of Hogwarts but the whole wizarding world would keenly feel her loss.

Why was she back? All around him he could hear the befuddled murmurs of his classmates.

Minerva stood and the Great Hall fell into a hushed and awe struck silence. She cleared her throat and the sound of it seemed to reverberate loudly in Albus' ears.

"Welcome returning students, welcome new students to this first banquet of the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she said in her piercing and thick Scottish brogue. "As you know, I announced my intentions of stepping down from my post of Head Mistress at the end of last term. I had chosen Murrundo Arbrutus Kingston," for some reason the Gryffindor table erupted into a cheer at the mention of Murrundo's name and was quickly cut short by a withering glance from McGonagall.

"To replace me," she continued, "But unfortunately he is away on pressing and urgent matters at the beginning of this term and _everyone_ seemed in agreement that it would be best if I came back and served in my old post until he can return." Albus saw her slightly incline her head in indication to Viviane Mathonwy, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and current Deputy Headmistress.

The end of her small introduction was met by wild cries of approval from the Gryffindor table and polite cheers Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin sat in silence.

"Thank you," she acknowledged the warm reception and barreled on.

"I am glad to see that you are as enthusiastic as the staff is about starting off the school year. Let us hope that your enthusiasm for Hogwarts continues straight to the end of term and that you will be as united in learning as your are in your shared excitement." She cast her gaze upon certain people in the crowd, pointedly pinning her sharp gaze upon certain individuals. Albus thought he saw his brother wriggle uncomfortably in his seat.

"And now what you have all been waiting for and thinking about through the entirety of my introduction," she smiled as a three legged stool was brought onto the platform, "the proud tradition of the sorting of our First Year students. So now, without further fanfare, let us witness the sorting of our first years into their respective Houses. Professor Longbottom, if you would please lead them to the platform...."

Neville did as he was told and the anxious crowd of eleven year old waited with baited breath as the sorting hat waited for his nod. Neville inclined his head towards the old hat and Albus thought that he saw the hat's brim give a twitch of acknowledgement in Neville's direction. Standing this close, Albus could see soft shadow flames dancing over where the hat had been burned, a constant reminder of things that once were. The rip at it's brim opened and it sang:

"Once upon a far-off time,

When I was bright and new,

The Four Founder's worked in unison,

A common goal they did pursue.

They strove to share their brilliant thoughts,

To pass along their learning

And so they created Hogwart's School

And sent young minds a-turning.

Because they each had different views

And virtues they held dear

Four houses they established

And made their mottos clear:

Ravenclaw she said that she'd have those

whose minds were quick and true

Said Slytherin in quick response,

"I'll only take blood that's blue."

Gryffindor only wanted those

Of valiant deeds and heart,

And Hufflepuff then supposed

She had to take the rest to play her part.

Though truest friends they thought themselves,

These strong and noble four,

They soon found themselves not seeing eye to eye,

Where they had seen before.

And so discord was spread among

The noble houses you see

And not until the darkest of days

Did they find themselves again in unity."

A hush fell over the room and Albus felt the whole Great Hall, as one being, shift uncomfortably.

The hat continued his song, his voice now a mournful lament.

"The House of Hufflepuff stood strong,

And its first blood was shed,

Their loyal hearts are counted,

Among the honored dead."

At the Hufflepuff table the candles extinguished themselves on by one and out of the smoke rose quickly forming shapes.

"That's Tonks," his cousin's voice solemnly intoned from behind his head. When he looked Albus saw that a shape in the smoke did in fact, highly resemble that of the deceased Nymphadora Tonks. Other forms rose out of the smoke and then dissipated slowly.

"Up high in the tower of Ravenclaw,

The final war commenced,

And the final mystery was solved,

With no thought to the expense."

The candles at the Ravenclaw table extinguished themselves and the room was half-dark now. The sliver of the moon on the ceiling cast slivers of eerie light on the ghostly smoke figures that were now forming over Ravenclaw and spinning up into the rafters.

"Mad Eye Moody," Rose muttered from behind.

"In the end the darkness must,

Be fought from deep within,

And so the Secret Heroes rose,

From shadowed Slytherin."

The candles of the Green and Silver table blinked out slowly.

Albus watched as the man whose first name he bore in the middle of his rose from the smoke. A face that looked eerily similar to pictures he had seen of Sirius also rose from the smoke and then swirled up towards the rafters.

"Bold Gryffindors, as always, took

the deepest cut of all,

Their scarlet blood and banner

Laid claim upon this hall."

All but one candle blinked out, and the Great Hall was left in bathed only in the ghostly moonlit glow that the ceiling provided.

Albus was sure he saw McGonagall wince when the tall and willowy smoke-form of Albus Dumbledore roared up out of the smoke and danced towards the ceiling. He also picked out the faces of the three well-liked Marauder's before they spun into oblivion.

The sorting hat waited for the smoke to clear and the candles to flicker back on before he continued.

"But battles fade into the past,

And we, the left behind,  

Rebuild and heal,

move on and do 

The tasks we've been assigned.

Throughout it all, I sort the lot-- 

It always shall be so.  

They even tried to burn me once,  

but I refused to go!

So I came back from fiery doom, 

Despite a little singe, 

To join the future to the past-- I stand upon the hinge!

You'll find a home in Hufflepuff 

If your heart is kind and true 

If you don't fear toil and love and fair play 

then Hufflepuff's for you!

For Ravenclaws,

the world's a tale 

To spin within the mind 

A place for those whose thoughts fly free 

In Ravenclaw, you'll find.

Slytherin has a subtle soul 

And craves respect to win 

If you long to prove yourself 

Come home to Slytherin!

The broken heart of Gryffindor 

Beats bold and pure as flame 

If you stand both sure and brave,  

then Gryffindor calls your name!

So come now and try me on,  

As we've done right from the start,  

And I will whisper in your ear,

 The House that's in your heart!"

There was a smattering of subdued applause and the temporary Headmistress pushed herself wearily from her chair. The addition to the sorting ceremony seemed to have robbed the aging witch of the sprightliness that she had possessed only a moment before. She moved over to the hat and held it aloft with a bony hand.

"Alemarde, Hubert."

Albus watched curiously as a rather round boy approached the stool and had the sorting had placed on his head. It's large brim almost swallowed his face whole.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it belched.

The Hufflepuff table exploded into jubilant cheers and welcomed Hubert to the table.

"Barbon, Rebilus."

A sallow boy with shaggy black hair tripped forward from the back of the group.

The hat had just barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Blackburn, Gabriel."

A cheeky looking boy ran through the ranks and gave Albus a thumbs-up sign on the way up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in a raucous display of excitement. They were so rowdy that McGonagall had to stare at them for a minute straight before they quieted down.

"Bloxom, Felicity."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Felicty Bloxom was quickly followed by Fozzit Bonds (also Ravenclaw), Ransford Butler (three Ravenclaws in a row!?), Bernwulf Clegg (Slytherin. How could he not be, with a name like Bernwulf), Aldebarian Algol Chaffinch (Gryffindor), June Frost (Hufflepuff! She had looked rather disappointed), Alexander Astronimus Deveruex (this was the boy who had been with Malfoy and he was put in Slytherin)Vanessa Geldhof (Slytherin! The sorting hat had yelled it with such gusto Albus almost jumped), Tidus Gordon (Gryffindor), Emmadale Hastings (Hufflepuff!), Jackson Hennings (Slytherin), Mellisia Hugaboom (Hufflepuff!), Tibor Ictheverre (Slytherin!), Catherine la Fidele (Gryffindor!), and Linda LeBand (Slytherin!).

Something changed in McGonagall's face when she read the next name, her voice just a little bit softer than it had been before.

"LeFay, Athena Morgana."

Several gasps at her last name littered the Hall. Albus could tell that Athena was a bit nervous when she walked past him on her way up so he mouthed, "Good Luck." And gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks." She mouthed back before she took her seat on the stool.

Minerva's hand shook as she placed the sorting hat on Athena's head and her other hand gave the girl's shoulder a slight squeeze.

The Hall held it's collective breath for what seemed forever.

The sorting hat was taking an awful long time.

Albus started to shift from foot to foot and realized he was becoming terribly hot in his heavy robes.

"C'mon," he heard Rose's voice from behind him, "C'mon Athena."

After what seemed an eternity the sorting hat opened it's mouth again, but what emitted from it was completely unexpected.

"The student residing under my brim,

Must choose her house with care,

Only in her have I ever found

The qualities of each in equal share.

Fierce loyalty she does possess

Her heart is bold and true

And there is nothing for a friend

Of which she might not do.

A mind that's sharp and witty

Under her dark hair does reside

It is in her vast brainpower

That she does take utmost pride.

A cunning will to succeed

Hides deep within her skin

Her blood of true and noble blue

Hints to her famous kin.

The Lion's stamp that's brave and bold

Is found upon her soul

And it is sure that to the death

She would fight any foe.

So this decision I leave up to her

To make most carefully

But truth be told, of this I'm sure

Of any house she is worthy."

A shocked murmuring had erupted from each of the tables in the Hall and Athena stood frozen under the sorting hat. She turned panicked eyes to one Minerva McGonagall, who had blanched a rather unnatural shade of white.

McGonagall quickly regained her steely composure, held up and hand to the students to quell their chatter and then cast a reproachful glance at the staff behind her.

"Though this has never happened before in the history of Hogwarts I think that the sorting hat has made in quite clear that it wishes for Ms. LeFay to choose her own house, as it thinks she would be equally suited to all. Ms. LeFay?"

Everyone else was so focused on Athena that they missed the fact that the Headmistress had leaned down and whispered something in the girl's ear.

Athena handed the sorting hat back to McGonagall and stood from the stool.

"All the Houses have something to offer," she squeaked, "But I am going to make my decision based on my bloodlines."

Everyone held their breath, except for nearly Headless Nick, who for some reason had started prematurely clapping.

"I choose," in that instant Athena suddenly understood why Hogwarts had a sorting hat in the first place (she hoped the other houses would not be cross with her), "Gryffindor!"

The whole Gryffindor table stood up in a blur of scarlet and gold. The Hall filled with their raucous roaring.

"LOVEGOOD, LORCAN!" The headmistress had to yell his name over the excitement that threatened to consume the hall.

"I know that we have just had something unusual happen, but the sorting still needs to go on." She barked sharply. The shouts and exclamations died down to a tense hum.

"Thank you."

Lorcan, the tow headed boy who had recognized Albus and Rose, shuffled up to the platform and stood next to the stool, looking terrified. In fact, he didn't just look terrified, he looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

Minerva leaned down as far as she could and said something to him. Her face had softened when she said it and Albus could see the terror start to recede from the boy's face.

"She would have made a great mother."

"Yeah." He replied to Rose absently, "she would've."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Albus surely hadn't imagined the look of slight disgust on the Headmistress' face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus." The voice of the Headmistress rang through the hall, with her distinctive rolled 'r' on his last name.

It took a moment for Albus to realize that McGonagall had called his name. When he did he started quickly and peered forward to where McGonagall was standing as if he was just noticing her for the first time.

She looked taller than Hagrid, standing there all bones and severe angles, her arm held out like a straight pin, the sorting hat dangling off the end.

He stepped forward and suddenly felt a nervous prickle in the pit of his stomach. What if he turned out not to be a Gryffindor, just as his older brother had predicted?

He swallowed once and made his way up to the dais, searching for faces he knew in the crowd. To his surprise his older brother gave him a wink and a thumbs up and Athena gave him a nod. Rose mouthed a quick "you'll be fine" and then he was there, standing by the stool, McGonagall towering over him.

He went to glance up at her and only saw the cool blackness of the sorting hat coming down upon his head. He closed his eyes and felt it slip down over his ears, the inside of it feeling as though it were constantly permeated by a cool breeze. Suddenly the noises of the Great Hall died away and all Albus heard was a soft rush in his ears.

"Potter, Albus." The hat murmured, and Al couldn't tell whether the hat was talking to him or itself. "Yes, I have been expecting this one. Always difficult, these Potters. Almost as difficult as those Blacks, but never as difficult as a LeFay." The hat paused here, obviously pondering something. "Comes from a strong and long line of Gryffindor stock. But I think I detect uncertainty in his mind, so maybe Hufflepuff will do him well?"

_Not Hufflepuff!_ Albus thought adamantly, loudly.

"Not Hufflepuff? Well you do seem sure of that. Slytherin perhaps? This is always my question with a Potter, but none of them seemed to have had the will. Hmmm....but you were very determined with that request weren't you?" The hat was silent again, for a brief moment.

"My first instincts are almost always correct!" and then aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A wave of relief washed over Albus as jubilant cheers rose from the Gryffindor table. The Headmistress gave his shoulder a happy squeeze before she sent him in the direction of Godric's house. He came to the table and was immediately engulfed by hands. The slapped him on the back and gave him high fives and he could hear, "Well dones" and "I never doubted its" crowding from all around. He took a seat next to Athena, who still looked a bit pale.

"Aren't you happy we're in the same house?" he whispered, as a pretty girl named Penny Price sat down under the sorting hat.

"I am but---"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They were suddenly swept onto their feet as the cheering crowd welcomed Penny Price into their midst.

When they sat back down she completed the sentence as if they had never even stood up.

"I am confused as to why it couldn't place me."

Albus said nothing to this, he just shrugged and went back to watching the sorting.

"Sharp, Blake."

Albus and Athena watched as Blake stepped up and put the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank Merlin," Blake said when he came over to them, "Now we only have to hope that Abigail, Rose and Merloize get in."

As they looked on Russel Smerk got sorted into Ravenclaw, Priscilla Snodgrass (the whiny muggle from earlier) got sorted into Slytherin, as did Adolphe Staynrague.

"Smith, Abigail."

The hat was on and off her head in a matter of seconds.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tilme, Merloize." Merloize blinked behind her thick glasses and took a few unsteady steps up to the platform.

"Please, please, pleaseeeee." He was aware of Blake whispering next to him and as he looked at Merloize he had a sinking feeling. As desperately as they wanted her to be in Gryffindor with them she was a....

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merloize winced and took off the hat and looked as if she was about to burst into tears for a moment before walking over to the Slytherin table to a soft smattering of applause.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT MERLOIZE!" Blake yelled next to him, garnishing a scathing gaze from McGonagall, but a watery smile from Merloize.

"And last but not least, Rose Weasley."

Rose, the last person left, marched smartly up to the dais and pulled the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it sang happily, once again throwing the Gryffindors into leaps of joy.

Once everyone had settled back down, McGonagall once again commanded the floor. She had put the sorting hat away and was now standing ramrod straight in front of the collected students, now all in their proper houses.

"First years," she crowed, "though your new house is to be your home, I want you to know that Hogwarts is a family and it is always important that we stand as unified as possible." There was an underlying urgency to her words that made something inside Albus shiver. "We may enjoy friendly competition with each other, but let us never forget that it is only as one entity we are strong. We must never forget where our ultimate loyalties lie. And finally," she adjusted her squarish spectacles and peeked at the assembly over them, "Announcements. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students at all times. I mean for you to take my words quite literally. When I say ALL students at ALL times that is precisely and exactly what I mean. I don't care if you have a famous last name to back you up." She shot a disapproving look at a smug looking James Potter, who simply shrugged under her gaze.

The rest of the announcements went in one of Albus' ears and out the other. He was too busy observing the details of the Great Hall and studying the faces at all the large tables. Merlioze caught his eye and sent a grimace and a shrug his way. He simply mouthed, "It's alright" and turned back to the Headmistress. Who knew, maybe having a girl like Merloize in Slytherin would do some good for the house and general house relations over all. He let himself glance over at her again and noticed her head was down and she was sitting as far down the table from most of the others as she could manage. Or perhaps they would just pick on her incessantly. There had to be a reason why the sorting hat put her where he had though, right?

"There is one last order of business I must address." McGonagall stated brusquely, "No one is to leave the castle after 8pm, is that clear?" There were several nods and mumbles of affirmation about the room.

"Well, now that that's understood, let's eat!"


End file.
